Furry Little Problem
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] A porta foi aberta. Remus saiu usando a calça do pijama, esfregando o cabelo molhado com uma toalha. Ele olhou para Peter, que roía a unha de ansiedade, e para James e Sirius que – ao pensar melhor, James percebeu – deviam parecer extremamente culpados. — Certo — falou Remus, deixando a toalha em cima de seu malão fechado. — O que vocês fizeram?


Furry Little Problem

**Por MarauderLover7**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A autora, MarauderLover7, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário: **[TRADUÇÃO]A porta foi aberta. Remus saiu usando a calça do pijama, esfregando o cabelo molhado com uma toalha. Ele olhou para Peter, que roía a unha de ansiedade, e para James e Sirius que – ao pensar melhor, James percebeu – deviam parecer extremamente culpados.

— Certo — falou Remus, deixando a toalha em cima de seu malão fechado. — O que vocês fizeram?

**Aviso:** Essa fic acontece dentro do universo da série Innocent, mas não é necessário ler a série para entender a história.

Como sempre, nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no original. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei e, como sempre: comentem! É apenas pelos comentários que posso saber se estão gostando e se a qualidade da tradução está satisfatória. :)

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Único**

A porta do banheiro fechou atrás de Remus Lupin. Os olhos esverdeados de James Potter encontraram os cinzentos de Sirius Black e, depois, os azuis de Peter Pettigrew, mas nenhum deles falou até ouvirem a água começar a cair do chuveiro.

— Eu não quero perguntar — choramingou Peter. — Devíamos fazer o que eu sugeri...

— Pela última vez, Pete — sibilou Sirius. — Nós _não_ vamos tentar forçá-lo a segurar um nuque!

— Mas aí a gente saberia — murmurou Peter.

— Sim, mas acha que ele confiara na gente depois? Eu certamente não confiaria se fosse comigo — falou James, irritado no lugar de Remus. — Eu te enfeitiçaria o caminho todo até Londres e de volta!

— Foi só uma sugestão — murmurou Peter, brincando com a fronha do travesseiro.

— Uma sugestão bem insensível — falou Sirius, direto. — Você faria Jamie ou eu segurar um carvão quente?

— É claro que não! — falou Peter.

— Então por que diabos quer fazer o Remus segurar prata?

— Tá — falou Peter, a voz estridente. — Tá. Mas eu não vou perguntar. — James ficou triste ao ver que Peter parecia um pouco assustado com a possibilidade; ele não tivera uma boa reação quando James e Sirius lhe contaram o que tinham descoberto. James torcia para que ele recobrasse o bom senso logo.

— Não é esse o plano — falou James, encontrando os olhos de Sirius.

Peter os olhou com raiva.

— Bem, nesse caso, eu realmente não preciso estar aqui.

— Sente essa bunda aí, Pettigrew! — rosnaram James e Sirius em uníssono. Peter guinchou e se jogou de volta em sua cama. — Vamos fazer isso todos juntos — disse James.

Sirius assentiu vigorosamente.

— Remmy nunca gostou de confrontos ou de dividir as coisas. É melhor que ele só precise fazer isso uma vez, com nós todos aqui para apoiá-lo. — James assentiu sua aprovação; tinham conversado sobre isso mais cedo, apesar de ser a primeira vez que tinham essa conversa com Peter.

— Então eu só tenho que ficar sentado? — choramingou Peter.

— Bem, sim — falou James, despenteando ainda mais o cabelo bagunçado. Peter cruzou os braços gordinhos, parecendo chateado. _Apesar de eu não duvidar que ele tente dar o fora... Peter também nunca gostou de confrontos..._ James encontrou os olhos de Sirius. Ele franziu o cenho e depois assentiu.

— Boa ideia — falou. — Você ou eu?

— Você — respondeu James, levantando-se num pulo para pegar a varinha de Remus no criado-mudo.

Sirius ergueu a própria varinha e disse:

— _Colloportus_. — A porta que levava às escadas dos meninos se fechou silenciosamente. Sirius e James trocaram sorrisos. A água foi fechada no banheiro. James e Sirius voltaram a se entreolhar, dessa vez surpresos.

— Pega os livros! — sibilou James. Sirius se jogou em seu malão, de onde tirou um pacote embrulhado num papel marrom e um caderno gasto. Passos vieram de dentro do banheiro. James usou um rápido feitiço para trancar a janela – só por precaução – e depois acenou a varinha para o quarto como um todo. — _Muffliato_ — murmurou, apontando para a porta.

A maçaneta da porta do banheiro tremeu – estava úmida e frequentemente emperrava. Em diversas ocasiões, Peter perdera o café da manhã por causa dela. Sirius levantou a cabeça e se jogou – espetacularmente, na opinião de James – em sua cama, onde se sentou com pernas de índio, olhando para o banheiro com ansiedade; Remus xingou baixinho ao brigar com a porta. James, sabendo que não chegaria à sua cama a tempo, sentou-se na ponta da cama de Sirius.

A porta foi aberta. Remus saiu usando a calça do pijama, esfregando o cabelo molhado com uma toalha. Ele olhou para Peter, que roía a unha de ansiedade, e para James e Sirius que – ao pensar melhor, James percebeu – deviam parecer extremamente culpados.

— Certo — falou Remus, deixando a toalha em cima de seu malão fechado. — O que vocês fizeram?

— Fizemos? — perguntou Sirius, trocando um olhar ansioso com James. — Não fizemos nada.

— Pelo menos ainda não — disse James. — E certamente não o que você acha que fizemos.

Remus suspirou.

— Vocês dois são malucos. — James e Sirius trocaram um sorriso. — Minha cama é segura ou não? — perguntou Remus, sorrindo.

— Sua cama tá normal — garantiu Sirius. Remus se sentou um pouco sem jeito, certamente esperando que o movimento desse início a uma pegadinha.

James riu pelo nariz.

— Remmy, se quiséssemos pregar uma pegadinha em você, você já teria sido atingido.

— Provavelmente — cedeu Remus com um sorriso, inclinando-se para procurar uma camiseta em seu malão.

Sirius pigarreou.

— Jamie?

— Desculpe, Rem — falou James.

A cabeça de Remus saiu do outro lado da gola de sua camiseta.

— Desculpar o quê? — perguntou ele, desconfiado.

— _Colloportus._ — A porta do banheiro se fechou.

— Ah, tô morrendo de medo — falou Remus, rindo. — Como é que vou pendurar minha toalha agora?! — Riu sozinho por um momento e balançou a cabeça. — Vocês dois são mesmo malucos.

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

— Não tão malucos quanto você acha na verdade — falou Sirius num tom apologético. James assentiu.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Remus, todos os traços de risada sumindo de seu rosto.

— Nós sabemos — falou James depois de olhar para Sirius mais uma vez.

Remus piscou e seu rosto ficou completamente inexpressivo.

— Sabem o quê? — perguntou ele, calmo.

— Tudo — respondeu Sirius, sorrindo. James o acotovelou com um revirar de olhos. O garoto de cabelo desordenados o olhou feio. — Só tava tentando aliviar a tensão! — James suspirou, e Sirius o olhou num pedido de desculpas. — Tá bom. Vou ficar _sério_.

— Difícil não ficar, né? — perguntou James, maroto. — É o seu nome.

— Quem não tá se concentrando agora? — retorquiu Sirius.

— Opa. — James olhou para Remus com culpa. — Certo, er... bem... nós sabemos aonde você vai todo mês.

O rosto de Remus endureceu.

— Minha mãe está muito doente — falou ele, sério.

James sorriu com piedade.

— Assim como a sua tia Catherine...

— ... e sua avó Florence... — falou Sirius.

— ... e seu gato...

— ... e o seu tio Benjamin.

— Minha família tem uma doença muito rara — falou Remus brevemente.

James e Sirius suspiraram em uníssono e se entreolharam mais uma vez.

— Rem — falou James gentilmente —, sua avó morreu três vezes só esse ano.

— Não morreu, não — falou Remus.

— E duas vezes no ano passado — adicionou Sirius com uma careta.

— Não — disse Remus.

— Sim — falaram James e Sirius, juntos. — Ela morreu no verão, quando você não pôde ir à casa do James — falou Sirius, desgostoso. — E ela morreu na semana passada, também.

— Não, na semana passada minha mãe é que tava doente — disse Remus.

— Então por que foi _você_ que voltou parecendo ter sido atropelado pelo Nôitibus Andante? A gente viu sua mãe na plataforma há duas semanas, e ela tava bem.

— É uma doença inconstante — falou Remus, tenso. Suas mãos estavam brancas e fechadas ao redor de seu cobertor.

— Não, acho que não é — falou James. — Eu acho que é bem _constante_.

— Quase mensal — adicionou Sirius, bem na hora.

— Não é — falou Remus, a voz um pouco trêmula. — Não é nada mensal. É uma doença muito rara, muito imprevisível, que afeta minha família, e é muito inconstante e...

— Rem, cala a boca — falou James. Remus obedeceu. — Como estávamos dizendo, primeiro a gente achou que você era o cara mais azarado do mundo.

— E aí no natal do ano passado — falou Sirius —, sua tia Catherine morreu pela segunda vez.

— Eu tinha duas tias Catherine — falou Remus, tenso. — É um nome muito comum.

— Na mesma família? — perguntou James, duvidoso, sem acreditar. — Sua mãe é filha única, Rem.

— Não é, não. Ela tinha uma irmã. Katherine, com um "K". A outra, a irmã do pai, é Catherine com um "C".

— E as duas morreram? — perguntou Sirius simplesmente. Remus assentiu, assumindo uma expressão abatida. — Besteira — disse ele. James sabia que estavam certos sobre Remus e sua condição, mas uma pequena parte sua percebeu que, se estivessem errados, estavam sedo extremamente insensíveis.

— Não espero que entenda, Sirius — falou Remus curtamente. — Você nunca gostou da sua família, então imagino que você não ligaria muito se um deles morresse. Eu, por outro lado, gosto da...

— É claro que eu ligaria! Não sou como eles! — James colocou uma mão no ombro de Sirius para impedi-lo de se jogar para o outro lado do dormitório.

— Não — falou. — A gente sabia que ia ser difícil. — A raiva sumiu da expressão de Sirius e ele assentiu. — E, Rem, isso foi golpe baixo. Você sabe que a gente não insulta o Sirius com a família.

— Tá — falou Remus. — Tá bom. Se a gente não vai falar da família dele, então a gente não vai falar sobre a minha.

— Tá bom — falou Sirius. — E se a gente falasse da sua condição então?

Remus perdeu o pouco de cor que ainda tinha.

— Minha condição? — perguntou, bravo. — Agora você tá me insultando? Agora quem é que tá sendo baixo? Hm? — Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, girando a maçaneta. — Por que tá trancado? — perguntou, virando-se para eles. — Vocês trancaram?

— Ninguém vai sair desse dormitório até eu deixar — falou James.

— Ah, então você tá no comando, James? — perguntou Remus friamente. — Devia ter percebido... você está tão acostumado com as coisas serem do seu jeito em casa, que decidiu que elas também precisam ser do seu jeito na escola, né? Bem, odeio te dizer, mas eu não sou o Peter e não vou ficar quieto e deixar você mandar em mim! — Peter bufou, bravo, no canto.

_Ele está tentando nos irritar para que a gente abra a porta_, percebeu James. Olhou para o rosto de Remus com mais atenção e viu a mágoa. _Ser maldoso com a gente tá acabando com ele_, pensou tristemente. _Mas pra ele, que outra escolha tem?_ Olhou para Sirius, para ver se ele também tinha percebido, e viu que sim. James nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Peter; as habilidades telepáticas de Peter eram inexistentes.

— Remus — falou James. — Sente-se.

— Não — falou Remus. — Não, eu já cansei de você mandar em mim, James. — Ele cruzou o quarto, certamente procurando por sua varinha. — Vocês pegaram minha varinha? — perguntou um momento depois, olhando para o espaço vazio em seu criado-mudo.

— E se pegamos? — perguntou Sirius.

— Então são covardes — cuspiu Remus. — Devolva. Agora.

— Não — respondeu James, cruzando os braços.

— Vou contar pra professor McGonagall — avisou Remus.

— Pode contar — disse Sirius.

Remus atravessou o quarto e voltou tentar a abrir a porta. Quando ela não abriu, ele a chutou. Várias vezes. Depois de deixar uma marca e tanto na porta, ainda sem conseguir abri-la, ele se afundou no chão e começou a chorar.

Imediatamente, James e Sirius se levantaram num pulo e foram até ele. Quando Sirius esticou a mão para tocar em seu ombro, Peter murmurou:

— Isso é seguro?

Era sorte ter fechado a janela, James pensou com raiva. Ou teria jogado Peter por ela.

— Cala a boca, Pete — brigou Sirius, passando um braço ao redor de Remus.

— Só foi uma pergunta — falou Peter, defensivo.

— Na próxima, não pergunte — falou James, abraçando Remus, que ainda soluçava.

— Ele tá certo, sabe — falou Remus, amargurado, fungando.

— Não tá, não — disse Sirius. — Ele só é um idiota.

— Ei! — exclamou Peter.

James o olhou feio.

— Peter, você pode trazer sua bunda até aqui e se juntar ao abraço ou pode calar a boca.

Peter pensou, levantou-se lentamente e foi abraçar Remus, que pareceu surpreso, mas satisfeito.

— Então — falou Remus depois de um momento. — O que sabem da minha condição?

— Bem — falou James —, o nome é licantropia. — Remus ficou tenso. Sirius e James se entreolharam por cima da cabeça dos outros meninos. — Né?

— Quando descobriram? — perguntou Remus pensadamente.

— No natal do ano passado — respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros.

— _O QUÊ_?! — gritou Remus. — Eu achei que tava sendo discreto!

— E estava mesmo — falou James. — A gente demorou dois meses inteiros pra começar a desconfiar!

Remus escondeu o rosto nas mãos cobertas de cicatrizes.

— Como?

— Sei lá. Como a gente disse, primeiro a gente achou que você era muito azarado, mas aí a gente começou a imaginar o motivo de você sempre ir pra casa...

— Não me orgulho disso — admitiu Sirius —, mas depois que a gente começou a desconfiar, a gente começou a fazer uma lista.

— Datas, o clima, quais desculpas você dava, qual era sua aparência, quais aulas tínhamos no dia seguinte... coisas assim — falou James.

— O clima? — perguntou Remus simplesmente.

— Bem, sim — disse James. — Como falamos, a gente anotou tudo.

— Até o que você comia no jantar — contou Sirius, corando.

James riu pelo nariz.

— Isso foi ideia dele, não minha.

Remus parecia não saber se estava aborrecido ou divertido.

— Vocês devem ser os gênios mais idiotas do mundo.

— Er... — disse Sirius. — Valeu, eu acho.

Remus riu.

— Quando foi que perceberam que eu só ficava doente na lua cheia?

Sirius riu pelo nariz e foi a vez de James corar.

— Ele estava conversando com a Evans — gargalhou Sirius. — Ele comparou o amor dele com a lua, e ela ficou toda irritada e começou a citar muggles famosos.

— Skateseer — murmurou James.

— Acho que você quis dizer Shakespeare — falou Remus, os lábios tremendo.

— Isso, ele — falou James. — Enfim. Sirius anotou como uma piada e quando a gente foi comparar os fatores, eu coloquei a cabeça pra fora da janela e lá estava...

— A lua — murmurou Peter.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar exasperado.

— Você nem tava lá, Pete.

Remus suspirou ruidosamente e se levantou; James se afastou, surpreso com o movimento abrupto, e caiu em cima de Sirius, que o empurrou para cima de Peter. Peter soltou um som parecido ao de um rato sendo pisoteado, e James logo saiu de cima dele.

— Podem me devolver minha varinha? — perguntou Remus, parecendo cansado.

— Não vai nos amaldiçoar, né? — perguntou James, cauteloso.

— Não — respondeu Remus. — Mas acho que vocês merecem.

Sirius de ombros.

— Provavelmente.

James devolveu a varinha.

— Obrigado — falou Remus. Ele foi até seu malão, parecendo calmo, e começou a jogar seus pertences dentro dele.

— O que você tá fazendo? — perguntou Peter.

— Minha mãe tá doente — falou Remus com um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos. Peter o olhou, inexpressivo, enquanto James e Sirius se entreolhavam. — É assustador como vocês fazem isso — comentou.

— Por que está fazendo as malas? — perguntou Sirius.

— Tô indo embora — respondeu Remus. — Não era pra ninguém descobrir.

James fechou o malão de Remus e se sentou nele.

— Você não pode ir embora!

— Tenho que ir — falou Remus.

— Por quê?

— Eu sou um monstro — falou.

James caiu do malão, apertando as costelas.

— U-um m-monstro? — gargalhou, tentando respirar. — Acho que você tá arrogante _demais_! Um monstro! Sirius, você ouviu isso?

— Ouvi — respondeu Sirius, rindo de Remus. — Acho que eu nunca te ouvi gritar. Rem, você é o mais dócil de todos.

— Eu sou um monstro — insistiu Remus.

James riu e voltou a se sentar no malão.

— Por favor. Cara, no máximo você tem um probleminha peludo.

— U-um probleminha peludo? — repetiu Remus num fio de voz. — Você tá maluco! Eu sou um monstro. Eu podia matar alguém!

— Eu também — lembrou Sirius. — Se eu quisesse pelo menos. Não tenho lá muita vontade.

— Continue assim — respondeu James. — Rem, você fica peludo uma noite do mês. Isso não significa que você é um monstro.

— Eu sou perigoso!

— Todo mundo é. O pai é um Auror. Ele já viu pessoas serem mortas por coisas menores que um cachorro.

— Lobo — corrigiu Sirius.

— Que seja — falou James. — Você não é tão perigoso assim, Rem.

— A não ser que você o acorde logo cedo — falou Peter. — Lembra daquele negócio com o ovo?

James, Sirius e Remus sorriram com a lembrança.

— Isso não será mais um problema — falou Remus. — Vou fazer minhas malas e depois vou conversar com o Dumbledore. Vou estar em casa pela manhã.

— Ele é mesmo idiota — falou Sirius para James. — Você não vai embora, caramba.

— Eu não sou seguro! — disse Remus.

— Então por que foi que você veio pra cá? — perguntou James. — Tá na cara que o Dumbledore confiou em você.

— O Dumbledore é louco — lembrou Peter. James olhou para a janela desejosamente.

— Você tá do lado de quem, Pete? Rem — falou —, por que a gente saber muda se você é seguro?

Remus franziu o cenho.

— Porque eu conheço vocês. Agora que eu confirmei, é só uma questão de tempo até vocês tentarem ir me ver transformado.

— Ah, sim, falando nisso... — começou James, assentindo para Sirius.

— Nós temos algo para você — falou Sirius, jogando o caderno e o embrulho pra ele.

Remus folheou o caderno.

— Suas anotações — disse simplesmente.

— A gente pensou que você ia achar engraçado — falou James, dando de ombros.

— Obrigado — falou Remus, sorrindo de algo que um deles tinha escrito.

— Enfim. É o outro que é importante — disse Sirius.

— Mesmo?

— A gente achou que você ia ser autodepreciativo com a gente — explicou James. — Para você se sentir melhor, a gente decidiu conseguir nossos próprios probleminhas peludos.

— Igualar um pouco as coisas — falou Sirius enquanto Remus os olhava com horror.

— Eu não vou morder vocês! — disse. — Nenhum de vocês!

— Er... não era bem isso que a gente tava falando — falou James. Peter começou a tremer. — Ah, Peter, vira homem, você sabe que ele não te morderia.

— Então o que...? — perguntou Remus.

— Só abra — falou Sirius.

— Mas...

Sirius revirou os olhos e pegou o embrulho. Ele rasgou o papel e o jogou de volta.

— Pronto.

— Era pra você ter deixado ele abrir — falou James, rindo.

— Ele foi lento demais.

Remus olhava para a capa do livro.

— Vão virar Animagos? — perguntou ele. — Mas dizem que é impossível!

Sirius bufou, zombeteiro.

— Por favor. Jamie tem um talento natural em Transfiguração. A gente vai demorar um ano, talvez dois.

— Então vão virar Animago pra me dar algum tipo de apoio moral?

— Não, seu tonto — falou James. — A gente vai virar Animago para podermos perseguir sua bunda peluda durante a lua cheia.

Remus riu. E congelou.

— Tá brincando, né? Por favor, diz que tá brincando!

— Não — falou Sirius, revirando os olhos. — Os lobisomens não podem machucar outros animais. Estaremos perfeitamente seguros.

— De serem infectados — falou Remus. — Mas eu ainda posso morder vocês. — Ele enrolou a perna da calça do pijama para mostrar uma cicatriz longa e fina em sua canela. — Não consegui essa cicatriz ao cair da vassoura, sabe.

— É melhor que morda a gente do que você — falou James, dando de ombros.

— E a gente vai aprender a curar — disse Sirius. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

— Eu vou embora. Já vou ter ido amanhã. Vocês podem se esquecer de mim, esquecer que isso aconteceu.

— É muito tarde pra isso, Rem — disse Sirius. — A gente já comprou o livro.

Remus riu.

— Vocês realmente não se importam... que eu sou... bem, eu?

— É claro que não — respondeu James.

— Todo mundo que eu conheci me odiou quando descobriu — admitiu Remus.

— Bem, não é como se você pudesse controlar — falou James. — Quer dizer, o Sirius é um imbecil, mas a gente gosta dele assim mesmo.

— Ei!

— Você ainda é você, Remus — falou Peter, trêmulo.

— É — concordou James. — Você ainda é o garoto pedante que ficou me corrigindo no trem, quando nos conhecemos.

— É, e ainda é você que me ajuda com o dever de casa — intrometeu-se Peter. James ofereceu um sorriso afetuoso ao garoto de cabelo cinzento.

— E foi você que amaldiçoou o Seboso quando ele me fez cair de bunda e Jamie não tava lá — disse Sirius.

— Além do mais, se você for embora, a gente vai ser expulso em uma semana! — falou James.

— Você _não pode_ me deixar sozinho com _eles_ — falou Peter.

— Não sei se devo me sentir lisonjeado ou puto — falou Sirius, passando um braço pelos ombros de Peter.

— Fique lisonjeado — falou James. — Eu gosto do Pete do jeito que ele é.

— E eu não quero um segundo nariz igual ao do Seboso — guinchou Peter. — Nem cabelo azul, nem ficar grudado na parede. — Sirius riu.

Remus os olhava.

— Vocês três são malucos — disse, a voz trêmula.

— E você é são. Você tem que ficar — falou James. — É o único jeito.

Remus balançou a cabeça. James olhou para Sirius e depois para Peter. O pobre Remus foi atacado um momento depois, mas, quando começou a chorar, não era por estar assustado. James tinha certeza de que era de felicidade.

— E, considerando tudo pelo que você acabou de passar, eu nem vou te chamar de besta por ter arruinado minha camiseta — falou Sirius de algum lugar do montinho.

— Imbecil — falou Remus, fungando. — E obrigado.

— Sem problemas — disse James, feliz. — Bem, senhores, agora que já resolvemos esse assunto, acho que está na hora de uma pegadinha. Alguém tem alguma ideia?

— Acho que o Seboso anda muito feliz ultimamente — falou Sirius.

— Excelente. Vamos! — James destrancou as portas e as janelas, e Peter saiu correndo para as escadas.

— O que vão fazer com o Snape? — perguntou Remus, cauteloso.

— Sei lá — respondeu James. — Algo engraçado. — Ele piscou para Sirius e indicou a porta do dormitório. — Depois de você, Moony.

Remus se virou para olhá-lo, confuso.

— Moony?

— É seu apelido Maroto — explicou Sirius.

— Vocês... me deram um apelido? — perguntou Remus em voz baixa, um sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto.

— É claro — falou James. — Você é um de nós.

— Um de vocês? — murmurou Remus, sorrindo abertamente.

— É claro que tem algumas condições — falou Sirius, severo. — Você tem que nos aguentar...

— ... nos ajudar com o dever de casa...

— ... nos ajudar a virar Animagos...

— ... concordar em atormentar a vida do Seboso...

— ... dividir seus chocolates de vez em quando...

— ... e...

— Feito — falou Remus sem deixá-los terminar. — Quaisquer que sejam a condições.

— Excelente — falaram James e Sirius, sorrindo tão largamente quanto Remus. Sirius ofereceu uma mão e Remus a apertou, e depois apertou a de James.

— O último a sair do dormitório é um Seboso! — gritou Sirius e saiu correndo.

James e Remus se olharam e se jogaram pra frente, tentando tirar o outro do caminho.


End file.
